


it's only nature, I live for danger

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Control, Established Relationship, Evolved Derek Hale, Future Fic, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: One could say it smacked Stiles in the face but, in actuality, it was Derek slapping him on the ass with a wide grin and laughing eyes that gave him the epiphany.





	it's only nature, I live for danger

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27 and also written for the fullmoon_fic prompt "slap".

Up until that moment, Stiles realized he didn’t know if Derek had any kinks or sure-fire button pushers.

One could say it smacked Stiles in the face but, in actuality, it was Derek slapping him on the ass with a wide grin and laughing eyes that gave him the epiphany. Stiles watched Derek thoughtfully as he joined the rest of the pack in Scott’s living room, casting sly backward glances at Stiles every few seconds. 

Stiles disappeared into the kitchen to grab more chips and beer and took his time to go over what he knew about evolved!Derek since his return to Beacon Hills. For instance, he was as tactile as Stiles once considered a stereotypical werewolf. Now that Derek didn’t have to continuously watch over his shoulder for threats he was more open and gave in to his instincts to cuddle, nuzzle, and envelope. Stiles rarely had to want for a sweater or extra blanket since he and Derek got together.

But on the flip side of that Stiles could recall a number of times he could feel Derek’s control teetering on the edge in bed. A thrill would run through him at the thought of Derek letting go of his beta shift and changing in the middle of sex. Kudos to Derek for not allowing his power to rule him but the untapped potential Stiles had yet to experience gave him an idea. 

“Need help?” 

Stiles looked up at Derek who leaned casually in the doorway, hands crossed across his chest so his soft t-shirt pulled against his muscles. He was in jeans and barefoot and the sight of him took Stiles’ breath away. 

Stiles jerked his head for Derek to help him but when he joined Stiles he was drawn into a long, slow kiss as Stiles dragged his blunt nails down Derek’s back. Derek shuddered into Stiles’ body and he moaned, soft and broken, into Stiles’ mouth. 

From the living room, the TV suddenly went silent and Liam yelled, “Take it somewhere else if you’re gonna bone!”

Derek snorted against Stiles’ lips, then buried his face in Stiles’ neck. “Want to?” he murmured.

Stiles shook his head. “Nah, let’s go watch the movie. There’s time for everything else later.”

Derek nodded and kissed Stiles’ collarbone, then grabbed the beer while Stiles followed with the chips as an idea started to take root in his mind.

***

“This is a surprise,” Derek greeted Stiles upon arriving back at the loft the next week. Stiles was busy in the kitchen, taking advantage of the space since his apartment was sorely lacking in counters and storage.

Derek worked for the county and generally spent his time in the Preserve as an unofficial park ranger and maintenance person. It gave Derek freedom to come and go, be outside, and keep watch over the town without raising any suspicion. Stiles, on the other hand, worked for the school board in their IT department and so was able to monitor for anything weird at the high school. The town was calm and the Nemeton quiet but that could change at a moment’s notice and the pack wasn’t taking any chances.

Derek kissed Stiles softly, then grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and downed half of it in a few gulps. Stiles continued slicing some vegetables to add to a pot on the stove for soup. “I have a chicken roasting for dinner. Why don’t you go take a shower quick?” Stiles suggested easily, reaching up to brush some dirt off Derek’s cheek.

“If I didn’t know better I’d say you were up to something,” Derek replied, eyeing Stiles critically before grinning and kissing him again quickly.

_You have no idea_ , Stiles thought as he continued his prep, heart rate steady and true.

***

Stiles took the stairs slowly, giving Derek lots of notice that he was coming up. Derek was sitting on the side of his bed in a pair of sweatpants, chest bare and hair still wet from his shower. Stiles felt his mouth go dry at the sight but as soon as Derek locked eyes with him he knew Derek was likely feeling the same way.

Stiles slowly crossed the room to Derek, wearing nothing but a white jockstrap. His cock was partially erect from just the thought of what he was doing, but his nerves kept him from getting worked up too quickly. Derek didn’t say anything as Stiles stopped directly in front of him.

“What-” Derek’s voice was too low and thick so he cleared his throat and tried again. “ What’s this?” 

Stiles reached out and curled his fingers through Derek’s hair gently. “I thought we could try something,” Stiles said slowly.

“Okay,” Derek replied hesitantly.

“I know you’re worried to let go around me,” Stiles started. Derek furrowed his brow and opened his mouth to interject but Stiles hushed him with a finger to his lips. “I’ve been around werewolves long enough to know when you’re holding back. And I appreciate the consideration and care you’ve been showing me but it’s not necessary all the time.”

Derek stiffened a bit but didn’t move away from Stiles so he continued. “I’m not scared of what you are.”

Derek ducked his head and shot Stiles a tight-lipped frown. “Who I am in and out of this room are two different people. If I lost control with you--”

“I trust you,” Stiles interrupted in an easy tone. “I need you to trust yourself. This doesn’t just work one way.”

“You can’t hurt me, Stiles,’ Derek argued, clutching at his hips almost desperately.

“I can’t?” Stiles questioned in a warning tone. “I can’t grow claws or fangs, sure. But I know how to drop you, and you know that. But I don’t because I care about you. I care about making sure you’re happy and safe, that you _know_ that every day. I care whether you’re satisfied.”

“I am,” Derek stressed, shaking Stiles gently to emphasize his point. Stiles covered one of Derek’s hands with his own and dragged it around his hip over the swell of one butt cheek. He guided Derek’s hand over the smooth skin there as he stepped forward between Derek’s legs that fell open easily for him. 

He held Derek’s hand and used it to smack him lightly on the ass, making a muffled slapping sound but it was enough to make Derek’s eyes jump and for a split second Stiles was sure he watched his irises flash bright blue.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want but before you make your choice let me tell you that it isn’t 100% for you. I did some research about this and the safest way to spank someone. I watched videos and looked at so many pictures that I came three times last night,” Stiles murmured, his eyes glazing over a little at the memories. He swallowed hard and whispered, “I’m absolutely, completely ready to give this control to you.”

Derek’s jaw clenched and Stiles knew his claws grew against his will because he felt the slight pressure of the points against his ass. Stiles let out a breathy gasp and felt his cock jump in the jock, drawing Derek’s eye.

“Are you sure?” Derek growled, gaze focused on Stiles’ half-hard erection.

“Yes,” he whispered back raspily.

“How?” 

Stiles had Derek sit more toward the edge of the bed and caressed his cheek before arranging himself over Derek’s thighs. It wasn’t the most comfortable position but it was one of the easiest and this way he was fully pressed against Derek.

“What do you want me to do?” Derek asked.

“Go slow, start gentle. Stay away from the lower back and aim for the fleshier parts,” Stiles instructed, half expecting a joke about his flat ass but Derek wasn’t in a joking mood. Stiles waited patiently for close to a minute, torn between giving Derek time and making sure he wasn’t thinking his way out of it. 

But then one of Derek’s hands curved over the swell of one of his cheeks, almost reverently. He smoothed his hand over Stiles’ skin and made small circular motions that sent shivers up Stiles’ spine. He rubbed Stiles’ ass so much that it was starting to feel like a massage and Stiles relaxed.

When he was starting to feel a bit floaty and disconnected Derek lifted his hand and brought it back down lightly. It was enough of a change in sensation that Stiles jumped a bit on Derek’s lap. Stiles felt Derek try to rear back and he shook his head.

“‘S’fine,” he slurred, one hand wrapping around Derek’s left ankle. “Keep going.”

Derek slowly returned his hand and started stroking again, then used a bit more force to slap Stiles’ ass. Stiles bit down on his lower lip but a quiet gasp escaped anyway. Derek seemed emboldened by this noise and brought his hand down again, sharper this time. The crack echoed in the upper floor of the loft followed by another whimper from Stiles.

Derek sank into the experience and alternated between soothing Stiles’ burning bottom by lightly pain-draining him every few slaps until Stiles said he wanted to feel it. So instead Derek started running his tongue over the burning areas of his skin, then blew lightly on them. Stiles shifted restlessly on Derek’s lap, his cock squeezed under him but filling quickly in his jock.

He knew Derek could feel it because he tried to adjust his own seated stance to allow Stiles to better position himself but as he did this he also ran his finger between Stiles’ cheeks and lightly pressed over his entrance and dragged a sharp nail over where his exposed sac. 

Stiles could feel Derek chubbing up in his sweatpants and so started shifting his body jerkily as best he could to provide some friction. Above him Derek knew what he was doing and growled as he brought his hand down again, slightly under the meatier part of his ass, and gave him a good swat that made Stiles arch up and let out a loud cry of approval.

“Fuck, _yes_ ,” he whimpered.

“You look so beautiful and so slutty like this, Stiles,” Derek rasped out. “You make my fangs itch to sink into you, you know that?”

“Goddammit! Derek, _touch me, please_ ,” he pleaded. Derek gave him three smacks in quick succession and Stiles groaned and jerked with each one, curling his fingers to rend at Derek’s sweatpants.

“More!” Stiles choked on a sob. Derek’s hand smoothed over him again spasmodically and then he felt the pinprick points of Derek’s claws nick ever-so-slightly into his skin as he growled and hunched over Stiles’ back. Stiles didn’t move as Derek rode out his orgasm and within seconds he could feel the wet spot under his groin.

“Let me up!” Stiles gasped. Derek jerked back quickly and Stiles shot up to straddle Derek’s lap as he pushed the jock down and his cock sprang out, already leaking precome.

Derek watched Stiles with dazed eyes and his mouth hanging open while Stiles stripped his fist over his cock fast and hard. One of Derek’s hands lightly wrapped around to Stiles’ back and his pinky ventured down between his cheeks, barely brushing over his puckered furl of skin but that’s all Stiles needed to push him over the edge.

He jerked on top of Derek and made a mess of both of them as he came everywhere. His free hand curled around Derek’s neck and he pulled them tightly together as he rode out the rest and ensuing aftershocks that had him burrowing as tightly as possible into Derek’s arms.

Stiles wasn’t sure how long passed but the next thing he knew he was sprawled out face down on Derek’s bed while Derek covered his burning skin with cool lotion and worshipful kisses. He didn’t want to move and disturb Derek but he must have noticed Stiles come back to himself and paused what he was doing.

“Is this okay?” he asked quietly.

“You have _no_ idea how okay it is,” Stiles mumbled back, barely opening his eyes. “C’mere.”

Derek stretched out beside Stiles and there was a calm feeling about him. Stiles smiled at him as they shared the same pillow and Derek returned it with a peaceful expression in his eyes. 

“I didn’t realize…” Derek started to say but he couldn’t seem to find the words to finish.

“That’s why you have me,” Stiles replied tiredly. He reached out for Derek’s hand as his eyes fluttered closed and felt Derek lace their fingers together as he drifted off.

“I’m glad I do.”


End file.
